A liquid crystal display device that includes an in-cell touchscreen display includes touch electrodes using a self-capacitive method and a touch wiring connected to the touch electrodes through first via holes. Second via holes are formed in sections of the touch electrodes overlapping the first via holes and the touch wiring to which the touch electrodes are connected. An example of such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in US patent application publication No. 2016/0216802.
In the liquid crystal display device, the second via holes are provided to reduce leak currents from the touch electrodes to a touch wiring to which the touch electrodes are not connected. The liquid crystal display device includes the pixel electrodes and source wirings through which image signals are supplied to the pixel electrodes. The source wirings are disposed to sandwich the pixel electrodes. The touch wiring is sandwiched between one of the source wirings and the pixel electrodes. According to the configuration, parasitic capacitances between the pixel electrodes and the source wiring are different from parasitic capacitances between the pixel electrodes and the other one of the source wirings because the touch wiring is disposed between the pixel electrodes and the source wiring. If image signals with inverted polarities are supplied to the source wirings during column inverting driving, variations in potential of the pixel electrodes are not compensated based on the parasitic capacitances and variations in potential of the source wirings. This may cause display defects such as shadowing.